Superstitious Touch
by abc321
Summary: Jane gets overly emotional watching a hockey game. Maura acts as her good luck charm. Rizzles smut One-shot.


**A/N: I know I owe you all another chapter of Boston Love and I promise it is almost done. I was planning on finishing it tonight and posting it but then I was inspired by the amazing comeback win of the Bruins tonight. So I decided to hammer out this little one-shot. So enjoy and go Bruins.**

Maura hated Jane when she watched sports. Well she didn't always hate it. Jane just got so emotional when she watched her teams play. Jane was the biggest fan of any Boston sports team that Maura had ever met, although, to be fair, she didn't spend a lot of time with people who were that into sports. When Jane's teams were winning, the dark haired beauty would jump around and shout and smile the biggest smile imaginable. _God, she looked so beautiful when she smiled like that._ But when her team was losing, she was a nightmare to be around. She would pout and mope and scream obscenities at the TV screen. Tonight was one of the worst nights Maura had seen. Jane's beloved Bruins were down 4-1 in game seven of the playoffs with ten minutes left on the clock. They had dropped two straight and it looked like they were on their way to losing their third and ending their season.

"What the fuck? They couldn't score tonight if they had an eight-foot wide open net. This is ridiculous. It's like you don't want to make it to the next round. I guess you just want to watch the rest of the playoffs from home, asshole!" Jane shouted at the TV.

"Jane, you know that no matter how much you shout at the television, you cannot change the outcome of the game, right?" Maura said, attempting to calm her friend down.

"I know that, Maur." Jane snapped. She looked over at her blonde friend now pouting on the other end of the couch. She felt bad. She didn't mean to upset Maura like that. "I'm sorry, Maura. I just really hate watching the Bruins fall apart like this. I didn't mean to take it out on you."

"This isn't the first time you have watched a game at my place and I am sure it won't be the last. I just ask that you try not to take your emotions on me while you are watching it." Maura smiled and moved closer so she sat next to her friend.

"I will try. For you." Jane said and then she smiled that signature Jane Rizzoli smile that sent a surge straight to Maura's core. She then felt Jane's hand on her knee, the brunette's attempt at consoling her. The feel of Jane's touch on her leg sent shivers throughout the honey blonde's body.

Maura knew she had feelings for her best friend from the moment she first saw the confident detective saunter into a room. The way she moved was like nothing the medical examiner had ever seen and she could feel her arousal grow the moment the detective opened her mouth. That raspy voice that filled Maura's ears was like pure sex. Maura didn't know how to approach the detective and every time she attempted to speak to her she would spout off a series of random facts. Luckily, the detective found this endearing and they were able to grow a very close. They grew to be best friends but Maura still longed for the day when she would work up the courage to make a move on the ravishing policewoman.

Suddenly, Maura was shocked out of her thoughts by the joyous yells of her best friend.

"Alright, baby. Goal! Wooo!" Jane jumped up off the couch, removing her hand. Maura instantly felt as if a piece of her was missing. She wanted the feeling of Jane's touch again.

After Jane finally calmed, she turned her head to look back at Maura. "Holy shit, Maur. As soon as I put my hand on your knee they scored a goal. I hope you don't mind, but now I think I need to keep my hand there for the rest of the game. It would be bad luck if I removed it."

"That is ridiculous, Jane. The placement of your hand had no effect on the players of the game or how that goal was scored." Maura could have hit herself for what she was saying. Jane was asking to keep her hand on Maura's knee and Maura was calling her ridiculous. "But if it will make you feel better, I guess you can resume your previous hand placement." Jane sat back down next to her friend and put her hand back on the leg of the blonde next to her. Jane returned her attention to the hockey game, screaming and shouting, but never removing her hand. Maura almost couldn't take the feeling surging through her. She felt her skin break out in goose bumps. She loved Jane's touch on her body.

The minutes began to wind down and Maura noted that with two minutes left in the game, the Bruins were still down by two. Jane's mood from only minutes ago had returned to the solemn mood of before but her hand never moved from the doctor's leg. Maura prayed to no particular deity, as she didn't believe in a higher power, that a miracle would occur and the Bruins would actually pull out a win. She couldn't deal with the mopey detective that would result from a Bruins loss and the end of the season for the detective's beloved team. She watched almost as intently as Jane as the Bruins pulled their goalie and started a last minute push.

Then it happened. A few moments that could convince Maura that there was in fact a God. In the last minute and twenty seconds of the game, the Bruins were able to pull off two goals within thirty seconds of each other. Jane was going wild as she leapt up on the sofa screaming. Maura once again felt the empty feeling as Jane removed her hand but she chuckled at the energetic Italian jumping around her living room, screaming at the top of her lungs. It took a few moments for her to calm down and by the time she did, the game was bound for sudden death overtime.

Jane sat back down and turned back towards Maura. "Touching you has got to be good luck. Do you mind if I keep my hand here for the rest of overtime, Maur?"

"You are welcome to return your hand if you really think it is what is making the difference." She smiled at the brunette.

Jane returned to her spot on the couch and put her hand back on Maura's leg for the entire intermission. She sat silent as the game resumed. Maura felt as the hand on her leg tightened it's grip as both teams had opportunities to score but after five minutes of overtime, neither team had yet to finish the game. Maura could feel her heart beating rapidly and wasn't sure if it was because of the game or the hand that had made it's home on her leg.

Then, she saw it. That one miraculous moment. Maura watched as the puck sailed into the net. Jane leapt into the air and screamed. The policewoman began running throughout Maura's house screaming at the top of her lungs about the Bruins amazing comeback. Maura stood and watched the detective in her excitement and couldn't help the smile that formed over her face. This is what made all the times that Jane moped around after a loss worth it.

The detective once again appeared before the honey blonde. She stopped dead in her tracks with a huge smile across her face before barreling straight at her friend and pulling her into her strong arms. Jane lifted up the medical examiner and spun her around.

"They did it Maur!" She said excitedly before she suddenly leaned forward and met the blonde's lips with her own. She transferred all of the excitement and passion she felt into the kiss.

She pulled back suddenly. "Oh shit, Maur, I'm sorr…" Before she could finish, Maura pulled her back in and soon the two were battling with their tongues for dominance. Maura felt as the Italian's tongue probed every inch of her mouth. She moaned at the feeling. Soon she felt as her blouse was roughly pulled over her head and Jane pushed her back against the wall. She felt as the scarred hands pushed her lacey black bra up and started to massage her breasts before quickly removing the garment. It was an amazing feeling and her nipples hardened quickly under the touch. She felt as the warm, wet mouth latched on to one of her hardened nipples and moaned as she felt it lightly suck and a skilled tongue flick at the hardened nub. Then she felt as the rough hand began to move toward the waistband of the designer jeans she was wearing and slowly unbutton them, as if Jane was asking permission to proceed.

Maura let out a small groan before granting permission by simply moaning the detective's name. She felt as Jane quickly yanked down her jeans, taking her soaked thong with them. She gasped as she felt the two long fingers glide through her wet arousal and could barely handle the feeling as they began to circle her bundle of engorged nerves.

"Oh Maura, you are so wet. You feel so good. I have wanted this for so long." Jane said between pants.

"Jane, I have wanted it, too. Now please…"

Before she could continue, Maura felt the two skilled fingers quickly enter her and she couldn't stop the noises that emitted from her as Jane pumped into her deeply. Jane quickly increased her speed and Maura could barely handle as the fingers of her best friend and now lover filled her completely. She felt as Jane's thumb began to graze her sensitive clit and she let out a moan. She felt as Jane's free hand found it perch on her exposed breast and felt as the lean, muscular body pressed against her, keeping her pinned to the wall. The fingers inside of her continued to pump in and out and the sounds of her wetness met with her cries of passion, filling the room. Maura felt as Jane began to curl her fingers inside of her body and hit her g-spot, sending electricity throughout.

Every muscle in her body began tightening, and she knew her climax neared. Jane increased her pace and with one last swipe of Maura's clit, Jane sent Maura over the edge, her body shuttering and convulsing in her orgasm. Jane slowed her motions but continued until she was unable to move any longer. She slowly removed her fingers and wrapped her arms around the spent, naked honey blonde.

Jane sat Maura carefully on the edge of the couch while she quickly tore the Bruins sweater from her body and placed it over the head of her exhausted friend. She picked up Maura in her arms, bridal style, and began to carry her towards the woman's bedroom. Maura looked up with sleepy eyes and softly said, "I love you, Jane."

Jane leaned her head down and placed a soft kiss on the blonde's forehead. "I love you too, Maur. And just so you know, you are now my official good luck charm. I think I am required to keep my hands on you whenever the Bruins play."

Maura let out a soft chuckle. "Jane, your hands are welcome on me anytime you want." And she smiled as Jane walked her into the bedroom and closed the door.

**A/N 2: Jane's reaction (apart from the interactions with Maura) were totally the way I acted tonight watching the game. Yes, I actually ran around my house screaming. **


End file.
